powerrangersfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Power Rangers Mystic Force
| Доп= |Опенинг=Power Rangers Mystic Force - Opening Theme 4 }} Power Rangers Mystic Force(русск. Могучие Рейнджеры Мистическая Сила, в переводе «Jetix» - Мистическая Власть Боевых Рейнджеров, в переводе "Детский"-'Могучие Рейнджеры: Волшебная Сила') - четырнадцатый сезон сериала «Power Rangers». Сюжет , Удонна, Даггерон,Чарли Торн, Мэдисон Рокка, Ник Рассел, Вида Рокка, Зандер Блай. Мы вызываем Силу Магии. Все как один --вместе навсегда! Могучие Рейнджеры - Мистическая Сила! ]] Много лет назад произошла битва между добром и злом. На стороне добра сражались пятеро волшебников, на стороне зла - Преисподняя. Волшебникам удалось заточить зло в подземной крепости, но все участники битвы погибли. Через многие годы произошло землетрясение и заклинание, сдерживавшее монстров в Преисподнии ослабло. Под видом старика волшебница Удонна отправилась в город Браервуд, где попросила кого-нибудь помочь ей найти пропавшего брата в Браевудском Лесу, пользовавшегося у жителей города дурной славой. Помочь вызвался приезжий Ник Рассел, ничего о лесе не знавший. За ним вызвались еще четыре человека:Чарли Торн,Вида Рокка,Мэдисон Рокка и Зандер Блай. Войдя в лес ребята потеряли старика, но появилась Удонна. Она дала ребятам волшебные палочки для борьбы со злом. Ребята не поверили ей и, уходя из леса, наткнулись на одного из монстров Преисподней. Удонна сказала им, что чтобы использовать магию им нужно просто поверить в нее. Это получилось у всех, кроме Ника. Затем Удонна сразилась с Рыцарем-Волком Кораггом. Победив, тот забрал в качестве трофея Снежный жезл волшебницы, позволявший ей превращаться в Белого мистического Рейнджера. При встрече с хидиаками четверо ребят, а затем и Ник превратились в Мистических рейнджеров и победили монстров. Советником рейнджеров была Зенотома. Также, смотрите Заклинания. Интересные факты Общее *Это единственный сезон, в котором Синий Рейнджер - женщина. (Не считая сезон Ninja Storm) *Это единственный сезон, в котором Зордами были не боевые машины, а сами Рейнджеры. *Мистические Рейнджеры - единственные Рейнджеры, носящие плащи. *Все актеры данного сезона родом из Новой Зеландии и Австралии . *В этом сезоне нет чернокожего Рейнджера. *Впервые в сериале в одной команде Рейнджеров были две сестры - Вида и Мэдисон Рокка. До этого были только два брата или пара брат-сестра. *Мистическая Мать - Рита Репульса является источником силы Мистических Рейнджеров. *В прототипе сезона «Волшебная Команда Магирейнджеры» - прототип Мистической Матери является лишь персонажем, сыгранным Матико Сога, игравшей в «Дзюрейнджерах» Ведьму Бандору, ставшую прототипом для Риты Репульсы. В «Power Rangers» же, где использовали футаж из обоих сезонов, этих персонажей объединили в одного. *Эпизод «Источник света, часть I» имеет порядковый номер 600. *Единственный случай в сериале, когда было выпущено сразу три эпизода (трилогия «Темное Желание» - 10 июля 2006 года). В последствие «Темное Желание» было издано на отдельном DVD и 10 раз траслировалось на телеканале «Jetix» в качестве ТВ-фильма. *Удонна - самый старый Рейнджер в истории сериала. Ей примерно 45 лет, хотя выглядит она старше. До этого самым старым Рейнджером был Томми Оливер, которому в «Dino Thunder» было 35 лет. *Прототип персонажа Некролай - Ванкурия носит одежду, прикрывающую ее грудь только сверху, что было расценено цензорами как «слишком откровенное». Из-за этого Некролай показывают только крупным планом и только лицо в кадрах из японского прототипа (футаж), а в американских кадрах она носит черное боди. *В этом сезоне не было team-up. Актеры *Келсон Хендерсен, сыгравший в сезоне «S.P.D.» Бума, исполнил роль Финеаса в этом сезоне. *Антония Преббл, сыгравшая в этом сезоне Клэр, играла Кристу в «Dino Thunder» и Нова Рейнджера в «S.P.D.». *Барни Дункан, сыгравший в этом сезоне Тоби, также сыграл Пигги из сезона «S.P.D.», появившегося в одном из эпизодов этого сезона. Опенинг Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers All right lets go, it's time to turn it on Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong We got it going on Mystic Force Stop, freeze, Rangers here, there's no need to fret We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change When there's troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force! Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Go, go, go, go! Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force, let's go! Ляпы *Непонятны причины, по которым Рейнджеры не владели сразу всеми заклинаниями. По объяснению Удонны, они получали их за подвиги, но довольно часто заклинания давались ни за что в трудную для Рейнджеров минуту. *Неясными остались многие вопросы по отношению к Магическому Трибуналу. Непонятно, почему они удовлетворили просьбу Мистических Рейнджеров и почему ничего не сделали, когда Октомус напал на мистическую Мать. *Назначение Ника Светочем также неясно. Светоч он только по родственникам. Сам же Ник ничего выдающегося не совершил, кроме того, что объединился с драконом Огненное Сердце. en:Mystic Force Категория:Сезоны Категория:Рейнджеры